Entero
by Novoux
Summary: Izaya is everything to Shizuo. Shizaya; rated for sexual themes.


"Mmh, a—ah," Izaya shivers bonelessly as Shizuo gently pulls out of him, shoulders tensing like wings folding back into his skin as he relaxes. Shizuo thinks of him as something heavenly, despite his devilish origins. It's not that he can help it, more the veil pulled over his eyes from the love he holds too deeply to ignore.

Instead of letting Izaya drift off into sleep, Shizuo moves over his husband to kiss him, gently cupping his head to turn Izaya's head to meet his lips. The kiss results in a gentle, warm thing, soft and sweet and leaving Izaya contented enough to sigh, resting his head on his pillow with the intent to fall asleep. Shizuo, on the other hand, has different plans tonight.

Without disturbing him, Shizuo comes to sit on Izaya's spine, resting just above his lower lumbar while he rests his hands on Izaya's bony shoulders, searching for knots in the muscle with gentle, precise movements. Below him Izaya makes a sound muffled by the pillow, one of neither pain or pleasure. Just a noise, something Shizuo has always noticed from his husband.

At the nape of his neck, Shizuo finds a troublesome knot to start at. Not as big as the ones in Izaya's shoulders (those must feel awful to sleep on) but enough for Shizuo to try to bring some relief to the tense draw of his shoulders he always sees Izaya wear. With the ginger dig of the heel of his palm into the knot, he rubs in slow circles, careful not to keep Izaya awake when he's keen on sleeping.

Izaya stays silent, to his relief, and he continues with the knot, pressing at alternating pressures to find what works—he's not really good at these kinds of things, but he still tries, right?

The rise of gooseflesh against his palms must mean it feels good, coaxing him to move to the thicker knots in Izaya's shoulders. With a test of his fingers gently pressing, Izaya's breath hitches, close to a noise of complaint before Shizuo rubs around the area with as much caution as he can exert. The muscle is slow to give, resisting the soft touch of Shizuo's fingers as he massages and smooths the tension out in exaggerated movements.

His husband doesn't wake, dozing as Shizuo continues down his back and moves in the curve of his spine. As his fingers press into the dimples of Izaya's spine he feels his husband's breath stutter before it relaxes into another sigh. All the tenderness he presses into Izaya's back he hopes his lover feels, knowing that Izaya never sleeps lightly even if he's dreaming.

Another kiss presses at the nape of Izaya's neck, short hairs brushing against his lips while he lingers, breathing in the sex-tinted scent of _Izaya_ and the warmth that wafts from his skin. Then another follows, moving down the base of his spine as Shizuo shifts down to Izaya's knees where he finishes the way down his spine and stop at the base of his spine.

Each dimple gets a kiss, something Izaya would scoff at if he had the chance. All Shizuo hears are quiet breaths, barely there but all he needs is the rise and fall of his husband's chest to feel him there, part of the ongoing feeling like it's all a dream.

Slowly but surely he massages down and lower to Izaya's ass, pressing and kneading the flesh above the pale cheeks (they're adorable but under the threat of being kicked in the face he'll never say it) where he pays extra attention to, feeling the tension evaporate as his husband relaxes under him.

When he shifts lower, cupping and rubbing, a hand he hasn't notices comes to grab one of his, pulling it forward where it can rest in between slender fingers.

"Okay?" Shizuo asks as his hand cups Izaya's ass, fingers prodding in between and when his thumb brushes against his hole, his lover sighs with content. He's sure a slight nod comes from him, prompting his thumb to rub and circle around the puffy hole before he pushes in.

A shudder traces its way to his hand, sliding in and out with the leftovers of intercourse that he'll have to clean out later, muscles tightening and relaxing around him when he adds another finger, continuing the thrusts. His pace increases as soon as Izaya doesn't grip onto him, switching out his thumb for his middle finger and pushing all the way inside. He prods for a spot, rubbing and searching until Izaya's back arches and he groans, murmuring something muffled in the pillow as the sound travels straight to Shizuo's dick.

The treatment continues on until he's sure Izaya's fully hard, not intentional even if he keeps rubbing against Izaya's prostate and it's a happy accident, from the way Izaya moans his name like a chant and refuses to get up. It's clear that he's too unwound to move except for the push of his hips into the mattress, intent on easing the need for friction the more Shizuo fingers him.

Shizuo climbs back up on Izaya, careful to displace his weight so he doesn't crush him—he knows Izaya's not delicate, but _still—_ and uses his other to balance himself as he leans forward. Izaya's already ahead of him, tilting his neck to catch Shizuo's lips brushing against his, fingers curling inside of him. Hips rocking against him, he feels Izaya tighten around him to go faster, further and rub teasingly around Izaya's prostate until the groan settling on his lips makes him change his mind.

It only takes a couple more thrusts, rubbing and caressing and _pushing_ until Izaya lets out a choked off moan, Shizuo's name lost in the heat of his breath as he comes. And as soon as it's over Shizuo moves off of him, wrapping Izaya up in blankets to sit on him and rest his head on his chest as he gets comfortable.

Just like every night, with the same red eyes closing one last time and the same laziness even if he's an adult, just for the comfort of Izaya's familiar weight on him. While he kisses Izaya's head he murmurs a timeless confession, one they both share.

Izaya repeats it against Shizuo's chest, his arm outstretched for Shizuo to take the hand sitting near his thigh.

* * *

 _A second prompt done in record time! Fwoosh, I'm fast as lightning! This prompt was a backrub after intercourse, I hope I did well with this._

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
